<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Groom by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513938">Runaway Groom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Derek, Bickering, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hijacking, Hostage Situations, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Stiles has asthma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked around, fear gripping him from all sides. His chest tightened painfully as air refused to get into his lungs "Why are we on highway? Are you going to ra...rape me?" </p>
<p>Derek looked offended, his own eyes going wide "Are you out of your mind? I didn't even know you were in this car!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_girl/gifts">master_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! I know many of you are waiting for final chapter on "Wrong Soulmate... could be right (whatever)" but this idea came in my mind and I couldn't stop myself from writing. I'll get the next chapter soon on the other fic. For now please read this one. </p>
<p>Also, this is a surprise gift for dear commenter who is with me from the start of my writing period.... master_girl this one's for you girl! Just a small way to telling you how much I appreciate your support. YOU ROCK!!! </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh!" Twenty two years old Stiles grunted as he landed on his knees only to loose his balance and then fall face first on the ground. He quickly collected himself, dusting off his twenty five thousand dollar suit and looked around to make sure no one had seen him jump from the balcony</p><p>Thank God the wedding hall was at second floor or else Stiles would surely be lying flat on a stretcher for his broken bones</p><p>Stiles began moving to his left but halted realizing his mistake "No no no Stiles! That's where all the stupid guests are coming. Definitely for free dinner" he muttered and sprang off to his right "Okay...okay... ummm...what should I do now?" </p><p> </p><p>"STILES IS NOT IN HIS ROOM!" someone shrieked </p><p> </p><p>"Shit! Shit! They already know! Dad's going to kill me!" Stiles quickened his steps ducking his head down so no one could see him</p><p> </p><p>"SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS!" John roared </p><p> </p><p>Stiles panicked. Even from a distance he could hear his father roaring like thunder and lightning. If they caught him it would be last day on this earth "No! I'm not going back!" he started searching for his car "Dammit! Where did Mr Clegg park my car!?" </p><p>Stiles heard sirens and his eyes widened "So soon? In movies you always come at last when everything is over!" he mumbled all the while looking for his car "Ofcourse this is not a movie... it's my life! Though it would be nice if they made a movie on my life" </p><p>Stiles heard footsteps and out of utter panic his hands went on a handle of a car and tried to pull it open "Please please please open open open" </p><p>The door pulled open and Stiles took a huge sigh of relief. He slid inside the car and slowly closed the door. The boy then laid on the backseat and tried to make himself as small as possible. He reached out to his right pocket to take his inhaler out and placed into his mouth and took two huge gulps of medicine. For next few seconds he focused on inhaling and exhaling</p><p>Stiles heard many voices and sirens but he didn't dare move from his place. Not an hour later he found himself drowsy and decided to take a quick short nap. Things will soon cool down in the morning and then he would get out of his hiding place</p><p>NEXT MORNING</p><p>Stiles was moving. Why was he moving? Why was he sleeping on something rough and not in his soft silky bedsheets. The boy lazily rubbed his eyes to remove the remains of his sleep and batted his eyes open. He frowned when he saw leather infront of him. Huh? Did Dad paint his room with leather or...</p><p>Stiles's eyes went wide open as last night's flashes came back to him. Shit! He had run away from his own wedding and hid in this car. But why was the car moving? That means someone is driving the damn car! </p><p>Stiles bolted up with heart hammering in his chest "Hello! Who the hell are you!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The car zig zagged on the road before the driver, Derek turned the wheel on the side of the road and slammed on the breaks "Shit!" he looked at the back mirror and saw the passenger's face "Where did you come from?" </p><p>"I asked you first. Who are you and where are you taking me?" </p><p>Derek scowled turning to look straight at Stiles "Taking you?"</p><p>Stiles looked around, fear gripping him from all sides. His chest tightened painfully as air refuse to get into his lungs "Why are we on highway? Are you going to ra..rape me?" </p><p>Derek looked offended, his own eyes going wide "Are you out of your mind!? I didn't even know you were in this car!" </p><p>Stiles quickly pulled out his inhaler and pumped it twice in his mouth, instantly relaxing as the medicine started doing it's work. He eyed the guy. He couldn't be a year or two older than him, definitely had killer looks but something about his last sentence seemed off "Did you say this car?" </p><p>Derek pressed his lips</p><p>Stiles's heart dropped to his stomach "This is not your car isn't it? And that's why you're kidnapping me! To take me back home"  </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Who send you huh? My Dad or that jerk David? How much did he say he'll pay you? Five thousand? Ten? I'll give you twenty but please don't take me back to David the jerk" </p><p>Derek looked confusingly at Stiles "Who the hell is David?" </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes "Duh! The same guy who wants to marry me? But I don't want to...so I ran away from my own wedding?" </p><p>Derek stared at Stiles for long minute absorbing the information</p><p>When Stiles got no reaction at all, he gulped down the heavy lump and smiled sheepishly "You had no idea did you?" </p><p>Derek shook his head</p><p>"And I just blurted out my personal life to you" </p><p>Derek nodded</p><p>"And this is not your car" </p><p>Derek shook his head</p><p>"But you're still driving" </p><p>Derek nodded</p><p>"That means you stole this car?" </p><p>Derek nodded</p><p>"Good to know that you're a criminal" </p><p>Derek glared</p><p>"Okay Mr criminal. It was nice meeting you. I would now take my precious leave" Stiles extended his hand towards the handle and at the same time Derek pressed on the lock button</p><p>"What are you doing? Unlock the car" Stiles was starting to panic as he tried to turn the handle couple of times </p><p>A coy smile played on Derek's lips "Did you say you can pay twenty thousand for your freedom?" </p><p>Stiles choked on his saliva "You heard that huh. Umm.. yeah but I don't have it right now" </p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes and Stiles licked his dry lips "There's also another 'but' coming. You see I've my credit card. I can cash out the money for you" </p><p>Derek thought for a moment "Here's the deal...your name?" </p><p>"Sti..Stiles" </p><p>"Here's the deal Stiles. I'll take you to next city and you'll give me twenty five thousand in cash or else we're going back to...David the jerk" </p><p>"I thought I said twenty" Stiles almost pouted but one deadly look from Derek and he showed a thumps up "Twenty five it is!" </p><p>"Glad to know we're on same page" Derek smirked and unwrapped his scarf from his neck. He jumped out from front and opened the back door </p><p>For a second Stiles thought Derek was going to let him go but then suddenly he was roughly turned and his hands were pulled painfully behind his back "Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" </p><p>Derek tied Stiles's hands with his scarf making sure to secure him properly "You're my lucky lottery fund. Can't have you running away from me" </p><p>"I don't run away from my responsibilities" </p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow "Didn't you just run away from your own wedding?" </p><p>"That was only once!" Stiles said defensively "You don't know who my Dad was getting me married to! David the jerk!" </p><p>Derek then proceeded to take Stiles's inhaler from his pocket "This stays with me" </p><p>"It's not a toy" Stiles curled his fingers into fist "Give it back! I'm an asthma patient" </p><p>"Just a reminder that I'm in charge here" Derek slammed the door shut and went to drive the car. He made sure to lock all the doors again and looked at Stiles from back mirror "Might wanna get comfortable. It's gonna be a long ride"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Hope everyone is staying at home and doing okay. On with the next chapter. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we there yet?"</p>
<p>"It's kinda hot isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Was it your childhood dream to become a criminal?"</p>
<p>"Could you turn on the AC?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Pause</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you even breathe?"</p>
<p>Derek really faught the urge to punch something... or someone... okay not someone but the passenger of his backseat who just couldn't keep his mouth shut. They were on the road for last forty minutes and just like the wheels, Stiles's mouth also kept running along asking Derek all sorts of universal questions. It was like the boy had purposely left the mute button back home just to annoy him</p>
<p>He should have worn atleast two scarfs so he could stuff the other in the boy's mouth</p>
<p>Stiles squirmed trying to find comfortable position but he couldn't with his tied hands that were painfully digging on his back "Hello Mr criminal. I asked you a question!"</p>
<p>Derek finally broke his silence, in pure hope that Stiles would zip his mouth if he got an answer from him "What kind of question is that?"</p>
<p>"So he speaks! I was getting so bored" Stiles beamed and then shrugged "Well you don't talk too much so I thought maybe..."</p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes "Most people have to breathe if they want to survive"</p>
<p>"Good point. So Mr criminal I was thinking..." Stiles began only to get interrupted by Derek "Why do you keep calling me criminal?"</p>
<p>"Would you prefer Mr Bad guy? Or Mr kidnapper? Or Mr in black jeans and black t-shirt? Or..."</p>
<p>"It's Derek"</p>
<p>Stiles hummed "So Derek do you have any brothers or sisters?"</p>
<p>Derek choose to ignore this question</p>
<p>"Wait let me guess. Only child"</p>
<p>Derek pressed hard on the gas pedal</p>
<p>"Must be hard right...being the only child for forty years and no one to share your feelings with"</p>
<p>"Wha...forty?"</p>
<p>Stiles gasped "You're not forty? Don't tell me you're older than that. By the way good maintenance"</p>
<p>"I'm not forty you idiot. Barely twenty five" Derek muttered and glanced at Stiles who was trying to stiffle his laugh "Smartass"</p>
<p>"On the serious note...like world-is-ending kinda serious note.. I was thinking why don't you untie me and..."</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"It's bad manners to interrupt"</p>
<p>"Don't care"</p>
<p>"Please it's really hurting my arms. They are desperately missing the warmth of blood"</p>
<p>Derek remained silent</p>
<p>Stiles whined "Pretty please?"</p>
<p>Nothing</p>
<p>"Like begging on my knees please?"</p>
<p>Ignored</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Are you made of stone? You're just like David the jerk. I've never said so many times please to anyone in my entire life before"</p>
<p>Derek snickered</p>
<p>"You are so arrogant! Just because you've the good looks? Listen Mr criminal...if you're hotter than me, that means I'm cooler than you"</p>
<p>Derek gave a smouldering look </p>
<p>Stiles slumped back with a groan and took a deep breath and spoke softly "Derek please?"</p>
<p>Derek slowed the car down, parking on the side of the road. He turned around to face Stiles and raised a warning finger "I'll untie you..."</p>
<p>Stiles's lit up like a child on Christmas morning "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"</p>
<p>"I'm not finished yet" Derek hissed and Stiles looked at him owlishly "If you try to run away I swear I'll hunt your ass down and take you to a place where no one will ever know there was a brat named Stiles"</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed hard as he forced himself to give a small nod. He really was scared, probably the first time since he 'technically' got kidnapped. And now he just wanted to go back home even if it meant going back to David the jerk "That's kinda harsh, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Derek glared</p>
<p>"I mean yeah.. ofcourse ..it's absolutely reasonable threat. You got my word. No more running"</p>
<p>Derek then untied Stiles's hands who rubbed his arms, removing the numbness "Can you give me my inhaler. My chest feels weird"</p>
<p>Derek nodded passing the inhaler. He saw how eagerly Stiles took two gulps of puffs and breathed heavily through his nose "Done?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded and at the same second, Derek snatched the inhaler back, ignoring Stiles's kicked puppy face impression. He was not going to fall for that innocent looking face. Never.</p>
<p>HOUR LATER</p>
<p>"Tree...Tree.....sheep...tree...tree..bird..wait is that a bird?..tree..tree.." Stiles sulked leaning towards the window as he gazed into nothing but trees and empty road. He sighed straightening himself "As much as I hate to admit, I'm bored!"</p>
<p>"Really? I didn't notice" Derek replied with smirk</p>
<p>"Are we there yet?"</p>
<p>"Does it look like we're there yet?"</p>
<p>"No" Stiles started tapping his fingers on the front seat. He looked around at the empty highway and his stomach did a somersault. Where was Derek taking him? What if he was lying to him? What if he's some kind of serial killer? What if chops him into small pieces and eats them in dinner or sells his body parts all around the world. Like his hands be in Jamaica and legs in Manhattan. His breathing accelerated before he could stop himself. He needed his inhaler but was too scared to ask. Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled as much air possible. He needed to escape from Derek. But for that he first needed to get out of this car. Think Stiles Think! Use that brilliant brain of yours! Not a minute later, he spoke again "I'm hungry"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you hungry" Derek replied with a twitch of smile and saw Stiles roll his eyes at him "You're a bad host. I may look slim and irresistible but I do need food to live up that expectations"</p>
<p>"Not happening. I don't trust you"</p>
<p>Stiles clenched his jaw. He wanted to yell back 'You're not in my good books either' but held his tongue back "Well excuse me for trying to be normal and ask for food. C'mon Derek! I'm seriously hungry. Aren't you?"</p>
<p>This was probably the first time Derek agreed to Stiles. He hadn't eaten since last night and he could bet the runway groom also must be starving. A stop wouldn't hurt to feed the hungry hulk "There's a small motel not fifteen miles from now. We could stop for quick snack"</p>
<p>"Motel? Really?" Stiles made a face "Are they hygienic? I usually prefer to eat in seven star restaurants or atleast a one that has five stars"</p>
<p>"We're not on a picnic. Either you take my offer or strave. You pick"</p>
<p>Stiles pressed his lips and crossed his arms leaning back. He really didn't care about the cheap motel. His main intention was to get out of the car but he also didn't want Derek to get suspicious "Fine but if I get stomach flu, you'll have to clean all the mess I make"</p>
<p>Derek shook his head in annoyance</p>
<p>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER</p>
<p>"We eat and get out. No other funny business" Derek warned before opening the back door. Stiles nodded getting out, stumbling since he was sitting for hours in the car. Derek steadied him, hand squeezing his arm as he shot out another order "And keep your mouth shut"</p>
<p>"I don't think I talk too much. Maybe we should..." Stiles began but Derek growled at him and he pressed his lips showing a thumps up</p>
<p>The motel's restaurant was a small area with eight seating tables. Stiles almost gagged at the weird smell that hit his nostrils, as if someone was being cooked alive. He followed Derek and settled down on third row. Derek was glad that the place was empty. He quickly placed their order "Two cheeseburgers"</p>
<p>"And two fries" Stiles smiled at the waitress</p>
<p>"Anything else?"</p>
<p>"No" said Derek and at the same time Stiles added "Two Pepsi please"</p>
<p>Derek glared</p>
<p>"Just the cheeseburgers please" </p>
<p>When the order was placed infront of them, Stiles made his move and carefully hid the small pouch of ketchup in his hand before Derek could notice. He then started munching on the cheeseburger like he had been starving for days. Derek watched him with raised eyebrows "It's better than seven star restaurant right?"</p>
<p>"This is so good!" Stiles commented and then froze. Damn he hadn't meant to dig on the burger like some kind of street dog but he was so hungry "I mean.. yeah it's fine"</p>
<p>"Eat fast. We're getting late"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, clutching the ketchup pouch in tightly. When they will be heading back to car, it would be perfect time to put his plan into action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry for mistakes</p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I have my inhaler?" Stiles asked politely as his legs bounced uncontrollably under the table. He was too nervous about his plan. But then again how hard can it be, after all Derek was just a normal person like him...well besides the bulged out arms and the fact that he was taller than him. His main advantage was the fact that Derek was unarmed so his 'ketchup plan' was surely going to work</p><p>Derek eyed Stiles suspiciously, narrowing his eyes "How many times do you need to use the inhaler?"</p><p>Stiles swallowed trying to get his breathing under control because he only had one inhaler with him and he didn't want to overuse his medicine but at the same time he also wanted to take one puff "Umm.. atleast fifteen to twenty times a day maybe... it gets worse when I'm anxious"</p><p>"Why are you anxious?"</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes feigning the real reason behind his nervousness "Duh! I'm kidnapped right? You don't expect me to behave as if we are on our honeymoon"</p><p>Derek glared reaching out to take out the inhaler "I don't think kidnap is the right word here since even you are getting benefited"</p><p>"Am I?" Stiles raised an eyebrow</p><p>Derek leaned in to cross his arms and spoke in cold voice "If I'm getting money then you're gaining your freedom back"</p><p>Stiles remained silent. Yeah.. he couldn't deny that point but still he wanted to get away from him</p><p>Derek smirked. Finally he won one argument with the boy "Besides I wouldn't call this as kidnapping. It's more like surprise adoption for few hours"</p><p>It was Stiles's time to glare. Damn he hated the guy so much. He took a puff from his inhaler and Derek motioned him to place it back on his hands "Let's go"</p><p>Stiles clutched the ketchup pouch as he stood up. He started walking ahead and carefully tore the pouch with his teeth. Derek came forward and held him by his arm as they exited the restaurant. Just when he opened the back door of the car, Stiles made his move</p><p>Stiles raised his hand and splashed the ketchup on Derek's eyes "Take that tough guy!" he kept spraying until he was sure the pouch was empty</p><p>Derek grunted loudly as his eyes burnt. He stumbled few steps, hands desperately rubbing his eyes that felt like they were on fire "You son of a bitch!"</p><p>Stiles threw the pouch and went to grab the keys from Derek's pocket. He blocked few punches that Derek blindly threw on him "Found it! Bye bye Mr criminal!" he ran towards the driver's side but then remembered about his inhaler "Shit!"</p><p>Stiles debated for few seconds whether to go back and retrieve his inhaler or not. His chest was already painfully tight as he stifled few congested coughs. He needed his inhaler...badly</p><p>Stiles used the hood of the car for support and dragged his body to the other side where he saw Derek still wiping his eyes all the while growling in frustration. Taking wheezing breaths the boy cautiously neared Derek and extended his hand towards his pocket</p><p>Stiles's fingers barely touched his inhaler when he felt a strong hand on his wrist. With wide fearful eyes he saw the hand belonged to Derek who was glaring at him with his red puffy eyes</p><p>At the same moment a police car screeched to halt on the opposite side of the road and Stiles's heart skipped a beat. He quickly opened his mouth to call for help but Derek pulled him close so his back was pressed tightly to his chest. He twisted Stiles's hand behind his back and clamped a hand over his mouth muffling his sounds for help</p><p>"Mmmph..." Stiles thrashed, clawing at Derek's arm that was blocking his air supply. He tried to kick but he felt his body forced down on the ground as Derek shielded them from the cops by hiding behind the car. He saw the cops talking into the radio for few seconds and then leave</p><p>Stiles's eyes stung with hot tears and his body sagged in defeat. His limbs felt heavy when he feebly tried to tell Derek it was getting so hard to breathe. Taking as much as air Derek's hand would allow, he whimpered and suddenly went limp</p><p>Derek made sure the cops were gone and only then he lifted his hand off Stiles's mouth. His eyes widened when Stiles's body fell forward with a soft thud. He quickly turned the boy praying he wasn't dead "Stiles! Hey open your eyes!"</p><p>Derek checked for pluse and sighed in relief on finding a steady thumping under his fingertip. Maybe he just passed out, thought Derek and picked the boy. He laid him on the back seat, this time he not only tied his hands but his legs too</p><p>TWO HOURS LATER</p><p>Stiles hummed, a small smile forming on his face. He was scuba diving around the beautiful ocean creatures. Everything looked calm and peaceful. Suddenly his eye caught one gaint fish that had black with orange and golden fins..not fish, he was merman and to his surprise, he was approaching him </p><p>Stiles's heart raced against his chest when the merman moved closer to him and cupped his face, bringing their lips together when suddenly he heard voices</p><p>"...<em>name is Stiles Stilinski, age twenty three, height five foot eight inch and has fair complexion. The night he dissapered was suppose to be his wedding night. His fiance David Hornsburg is very upset and..."</em></p><p>Stiles was confused. What was David the jerk doing in the ocean? His confusion turned into horror when the merman's face changed into Derek's "Miss me?"</p><p>Stiles jerked back, swallowing water and feeling suffocated "No!" he blew bubbles from his mouth all the while shaking his head with fear. He kept moving away from Derek until his back hit a huge rock behind and that's when he snapped his eyes with a gasp</p><p>Stiles bolted upright panting heavily. His face covered in thin layer of sweat and tears welled up in his eyes when he finally realized where he was. Stupid car! Stupid Derek! Stupid David! Stupid luck! He slumped forward and rested his head on the headrest and slowly inhaled to get his frantic breathing under control...maybe he was stupid enough to think he could escape using a ketchup pouch</p><p>"...<em>as we speak we're now streaming live at press conference at David Hornsburg's house"</em></p><p>Stiles leaned back to hear what David the jerk was going to say. He also noticed Derek raise the volume and he clenched his jaw. Stupid Derek with ridiculously strong arms</p><p>"<em>As you all may know my fiance is missing. And before you all make false assumptions, I would like to clarify that Stiles did not run away from his own wedding" </em></p><p>Stiles gasped...That bastard!</p><p>
  <em>"I've called this conference because I want Stiles back. Anyone who has seen him or know where he is please contact me immediately. I've also deciced to reward 50,000 dollars to the person who brings my fiance back to me"</em>
</p><p>"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Stiles yelled scaring the wits out of Derek who lost his focus on the road. The car again zig zagged....screeched...and to his horror he saw a truck was heading his way "Shit!" </p><p>Derek took a sharp turn to his left and Stiles's head banged on the window "Awww! </p><p>Derek missed hitting the truck by inches and steered the car towards at the side to a stop. He panted taking deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeats. He gripped the wheel tightly until his knuckles went white and turned to face Stiles  "You..."</p><p>"Dude that was AWESOME! Can we do it again?" Stiles's eyes were huge but what confused Derek was the big goofy smile on his face "What?" </p><p>"I've never been in an accident before. Can you do that again...all the zig zag and the loud horn and...and the.. oh my God... did you see the size of that truck!?" </p><p>Derek stared at Stiles as if he had grown two heads "You're impossible! I fail to understand why David even wants you back" </p><p>Stiles pouted, a full on five year old baby-pout "That's rude... down to earth... low blow...off the charts very immature kind of insult Mr criminal" </p><p>Derek rubbed his aching temples "Are you done playing five year old kid" </p><p>Stiles glared</p><p>"Oh sorry my bad. For your ketchup trick I must say you've successfully behaved as three year old" Derek taunted with a wide grin "Nice try by the way" </p><p>Stiles looked away from Derek, cheeks burning in embarrassment, though he still wanted to punch the guy</p><p>"So if I'm not wrong your freedom money has just been raised to fifty thousand dollars?" </p><p>And just like that Stiles's heart dropped to his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And with that Stiles's heart dropped to his stomach</p><p>Derek maintained his outward calm, piercing his dark eyes into Stiles's dear-like ones "You know I'm a bit confused on what sould I do next" </p><p>Stiles chewed his bottom lip, not liking where this conversation was going. Still he managed to croak in small voice "You're suppose to take me to ATM where I'm suppose to give you twenty five thousand in cash?" </p><p>"Now why would I do that when your fiance.." Derek smirked when he saw Stiles clenched his jaw at the name "...is willing to pay fifty" </p><p>Stiles gasped in shock "Hey! That's cheating. You said you'd let me go" </p><p>"I changed my mind" Derek shrugged getting himself settle for the drive and Stiles whined "Please don't take me back to David the jerk. He's so stupid</p><p>"Do I look as if I care?"</p><p>"But I'll have to marry him"</p><p>"Congratulations in advance" </p><p>Stiles let out an irritated sigh "You know if you let me go, it will be a generous contribution to society" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Okay not society but ME! Please don't take me back"</p><p>"Eighty thousand"</p><p>Silence</p><p>Stiles blinked "Excuse me I think my ears are ringing. Did you just innocently or maybe it was a slip of tongue...I don't know.. umm...eighty thousand?" </p><p>"I don't think it's too much for your freedom" </p><p>Greedy idiot, thought Stiles glaring at the man "Where are your ethics? A person should stick to their words. You said twenty five before" </p><p>Derek started the engine "Alright then... next stop.. Stilinski residency" </p><p>"NO! Please!" Stiles started breathing faster as he forced his next words "I'll pay you"</p><p>"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" </p><p>Stiles groaned leaning back in defeat. This was so not planned when he escaped from his wedding night. The sooner he gets away from Derek, the sooner this nightmare will be over "Are we there yet?" </p><p>"Twelve more hours" </p><p>Stiles's eyes widened "Twelve!? Where are we going?" </p><p>"Miami"</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It's pure agony for Stiles to sit in the car. It was another one hour drive before Derek made a quick stop to purchase food and water. This was the only time Derek untied his hands. When night came the boy propped his body on the door and pulled his legs up on the seat, resting his head on the seat and curling himself a bit. A soft yawn escaped from his mouth. He looked at the stars above, eyes drooping close and wished this road trip would get over soon. </p><p>MORNING</p><p>Stiles woke up to a jolt when he felt hands... rough and unwanted hands on his torso. He snapped his eyes open and gasped when he saw a man with long beard and bald head was on top him. His meaty and dirty hands caressed his bare skin under the shirt which had been ridden up to his chest. He tried to scramble back in fear only to feel the door handle dig harder on his back. He looked at the man taking short and fast breaths "What are you doing!? Who are you?" </p><p>The man smiled which ran a cold shiver in Stiles's body. The boy noticed the door was open and Derek was nowhere to be seen. He squirmed under the man's lustful gaze "Who the fuck you are!?" </p><p>The man leaned closer and Stiles gagged at the alcohol smell that reeked of him "Ewww.. you're drunk? Thr sun is right above your head you asshole. Couldn't wait for night?" </p><p>"What's a pretty doll like you doing in a lonely highway huh?" the man ran a hand on Stiles's thigh, moving it up further and further </p><p>"Get away from me!?" Stiles thrashed but he was still bound hands and legs, proving much difficulty to move away from the man. He was hyperventilating, breaths coming in short pants "Derek!" he didn't know why he called Derek's name but right now he really needed him "Derek help me!" </p><p>"Oh is that your boyfriend's name?" the man kissed Stiles's jaw who turned his face away in disgust "You both are quite kinky. He likes to keep his doll all tied up" </p><p>"Shut up! Derek!" Stiles yelled again and closed his eyes when the man leaned to kiss him "No! Please stop!" he whimpered and suddenly the weight was pulled off</p><p>Stiles saw the man was now being punched and kicked by Derek and tears welled up in his eyes. He wheezed and struggled to get his breathing under control. What the hell just happened to him</p><p>Derek kept punching the man until he lost consciousness. He wiped the blood off his knuckles and went to check on Stiles </p><p>Stiles was trembling, eyes wide and unfocused. Derek got inside the back seat "Hey I'm sorry... I went to make a phone call.. I don't know when he got inside... I'm sorry Stiles. Are you alright?" </p><p>Stiles shook even harder. He couldn't get his usual lung-full, as if concrete had been poured into his airways. He started gasping feeling someone had sucked all the oxygen around him. He was feeling dizzy and the pain in his chest only doubled </p><p>Derek nearly panicked along with Stiles. He could how the boy was struggling to breathe "Hey you're okay now.. breathe c'mon" hands hovering awkwardly in the air. He then made a quick decision and untied Stiles's hands "See you're free now. Calm down okay" </p><p>Stiles took another squeaky breath, eyes starting to droop close. He could barely get any air to his lungs and it scared the hell out of him. He tried to speak but could barely get the words out. He needed his inhaler. Why couldn't Derek understand he needed his inhaler</p><p>"Stiles he's gone now. I made sure of it" said Derek thinking maybe Stiles was panicking the man would return again</p><p>Stiles shook his head, breathing heavily through his open mouth "In..Inhal..." </p><p>Derek's eyes widened when realization finally hit him. How could he forget about Stiles's asthma problem. He was such an idiot "Shit! I'm so sorry. Here" he quickly fished out the inhaler and passed it to the trembling boy</p><p>Stiles took a huge puff and held for a count of four before slowly expelling the air that tasted of chemicals. Never in his life did he ever felt the bitter taste of medicines this great. He took another puff and his chest that had been bouncing, slowed down a little</p><p>Derek sighed in relief when he saw Stiles had calmed down "You good" </p><p>Stiles nodded</p><p>"Look I'm sorr..." Before Derek could finish his sentence, Stiles lunched forward and hugged him tightly "Thank you" </p><p>Derek froze. He remained stiff as black board as Stiles tightened the hug. He inhaled and...</p><p>Big mistake</p><p>Derek felt a double flip in his stomach. Stiles smelled so... different. So fresh, just like a new born baby...like he was bathed in Johnson's baby powder. It was so powerful that a part of him never wanted to let go of the boy. He shuddered and tried to concentrate on the other smell.. </p><p>Dusty car...</p><p>Stiles's soft hair that was touching his cheek, almost tickling him </p><p>Hot air around him...</p><p>Stiles's body fitted so perfectly </p><p>The buttons on the radio...</p><p>Stiles's nose touching under his hollow part of his jaw</p><p>This is not working you pervert! Derek scolded himself mentally and reluctantly pulled himself out of Stiles's grip. He almost wanted to take the boy back in his arms on seeing the kicked puppy look but steeled his expression. He couldn't get weak. He needed to think straight "We're getting late" </p><p>"Thank you Derek" Stiles sniffed wiping his eyes "If you hadn't come then..." he shivered not even wanting to think of the consequences but still couldn't stop a lone tear that fell from his eyes</p><p>Derek swallowed thickly. He could easily handle the bouncy and chatty Stiles but this? He was not comfortable with all the tears. To be honest he didn't like seeing tears in his eyes "Nothing happened" he reminded Stiles and maybe to himself "Probably was a thug.. that's why he knew how to open a locked door. He was nothing but a jerk" </p><p>"Just like David the jerk" </p><p>Derek shook his head, corner of his mouth twitching in small smile "Yeah just like David the jerk" </p><p>Stiles's face lit up "Hey this is probably the first time we agreed on something" </p><p>Derek shrugged "Guess go" </p><p>"Does that mean we can make a good team?" Stiles wriggled his eyebrows playfully "I mean wouldn't that be great... Stiles and Derek ... partners in crime.. no wait that doesn't sound good.. umm.. Stiles and Derek.. to the rescue. We can  also use a super hero name..." </p><p>Derek huffed out a breath. Guess old Stiles was back. He closed the door as he heard Stiles ramble one name after another</p><p>"...like Iron man...Captain America... The Hulk... what do you think we should use?" </p><p>Derek started the engine </p><p>"Hello! Talking to you partner. I can't decide which to choose" </p><p>"If I'm not wrong, those names are already taken" </p><p>Stiles hummed and thought hard biting his lower lip. Not fifteen seconds later he squeaked "How does Sterek sound? You know Stiles plus Derek? Kinda cool and original" </p><p>Derek sighed. Stiles was going to be death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Was kinda stuck with the plotline of this story but now I know what to write next and how to end it. Hope you guys like this next chapter. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had glanced at the back mirror for like fifteenth time now. Stiles was quite. So quite that it had started to bother him. He seemed fine after the incident with the man, even joked about them being a team and naming Sterek. Derek mentally scoffed at the name. Wouldn't that be so weird. But then again Stiles himself was one weird guy</p>
<p>He ran away from his own wedding</p>
<p>He speaks too loudly as if he thinks the people around him are deaf</p>
<p>He is filled with over enthusiasm and takes life as it comes</p>
<p>Derek's eyes flicked on Stiles again and saw him stare outside the window. He wondered what was he thinking about that made him awfully quite</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think people can teleport?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first Derek was surprised by the randomness of the question but then he remembered Stiles was asking so it didn't sound that weird "What?"</p>
<p>"You know like if a person knew where the other is and they just decide to pop and invade their privacy"</p>
<p>Derek stared at Stiles "You were thinking about that for whole hour?"</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged "I think David the jerk posses supernarural powers"</p>
<p>"You mean he can teleport...like travel one place to another?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded vigorously "See! You think that too right?"</p>
<p>Derek choose to remain silent because he didn't want to give encouragement to Stiles's ridiculous beliefs "Why do you hate him so much?"</p>
<p>"Because he's a jerk! David the jerk! It's like he's the king of jerks. I bet he's done PHD in jerkology"</p>
<p>"He can't be that bad Stiles"</p>
<p>Stiles glared at Derek "I know we're not best friends here but why are you taking his side. The jerk is everywhere I go. I go to parties... he's there! I go for shopping.... he's there! I go for morning jog...guess what?"</p>
<p>"He's there?" Derek guessed nonchalantly</p>
<p>"You get the point?" Stiles was getting hyper as he spoke "And just because he's my fiance doesn't mean he gets the right to barge into my bathroom when I'm naked"</p>
<p>Derek pressed his lips. Now that was crossing all the boundaries. He didn't know why but he so badly wanted to punch the man "Your fiance sounds more of a stalker to me"</p>
<p>Stiles's eyes widened at the word stalker and started rambling "Do you think he'll catch me and lock me up in a huge tower...force me to do his daily chores.. like wash his clothes...Eww by the way.. have sex with me.. oh my God that's even worse and.. and..never let me go... like I'll never be able to see this beautiful world"</p>
<p>"What?" Derek nearly laughed at Stiles's blabbering "Who do you think you are? Rupunzel?"</p>
<p>"I could be! I mean her male version"</p>
<p>"We're not having this conversation Stiles"</p>
<p>"Can't we just imagine..."</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Not even for few minutes?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Seconds maybe?"</p>
<p>"Stiles" Derek warned "Do I need to remind you I still have my scarf with me"</p>
<p>"You're no fun" Stiles pouted crossing his arms. Not a minute later he spoke again "Can you turn on some music"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't want to"</p>
<p>"You said I cannot talk, atleast let me hear some music"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"You do like that word a lot. Did you invent it?"</p>
<p>"Stiles..."</p>
<p>"Please Derek. I'm really getting bored"</p>
<p>Derek pressed his lips and turned the music on</p>
<p>"Not this station"</p>
<p>Derek pressed next station</p>
<p>"This is boring"</p>
<p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p>
<p>"I've heard this one before"</p>
<p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't like it"</p>
<p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p>
<p>"Nah...the first one was much better"</p>
<p>Derek lost his patience "Why don't you come infront and choose yourself!"</p>
<p>"Really?" Stiles's face lit up "Can I come infront? Oh Derek you're the best!"</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Derek regretted his suggestion with all the nerves in his body because calling Stiles infront proved a huge mistake. At first he kept changing one channel after another for like every fifteen seconds and when he actually got bored, it was time to torture the AC button on the car. Stiles kept turning the knob to lowest and then to highest which annoyed Derek to no limits</p>
<p>Currently Stiles's head was rested on Derek's shoulder because yes he exhausted himself by playing with the car buttons. Derek wanted to push Stiles away or atleast wake him up but...he didn't (don't ask him why) and now the boy had wrapped his hand around his arm like he was some kind of snugly pillow</p>
<p>Derek pressed his lips and inhaled deeply. And just like that Stiles's baby smell was back and it was distracting him in ways it shouldn't. Letting out a silent curse, Derek turned the volume to the highest</p>
<p>"Aaaah! Ghost! Ghost!" Stiles screamed as he jolted awake bumping into the headboard "Awww..." he blinked his eyes "Oh...it's only you"</p>
<p>"You were sleeping"</p>
<p>Stiles rubbed the sore spot on his head "Last time I checked it wasn't a crime"</p>
<p>"We're running out of gas. I'm going to stop at the next gas station" said Derek avoiding the main reason why he woke Stiles from his sleep</p>
<p>Stiles's face showed a flick of fear thinking about his last experience when Derek left him alone "Please don't leave me in the car. I swear I won't run or call for help. I'll be by your side all times but don't leave me"</p>
<p>"I think you'll be fine"</p>
<p>"I don't want to stay alone"</p>
<p>"I'm not teleporting to other side of the world Stiles. I'll be right outside"</p>
<p>"Derek please. I can't..." Stiles clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe "...don't.."</p>
<p>Derek frowned. Why was Stiles freaking out so much. This time he remembered about his inhaler and passed it to him "Will you calm dowm" Stiles clicked on his inhaler and took even breaths"Thank you. I was just saying..."</p>
<p>"I expect you to behave when you step your foot out of the this car or else we return back to your same position in the backseat like before" Derek warned in serious tone</p>
<p>Stiles nodded not wanting to get tied up again. Atleast he wouldn't be left alone in the car "Yeah.. ofcourse. Have I ever done anything against your will?"</p>
<p>Derek scoffed</p>
<p>"Minus ketchup plan"</p>
<p>Derek stopped at the next gas station. After filling up the tank, Stiles said he was hungry so they went into a convenience store to pick up some snacks</p>
<p>"Will that be all Sir?" asked the cashier and Derek nodded "How much?"</p>
<p>"That will be...."</p>
<p>Squealing tires screeched up outside and car doors slammed. Someone yelled something and the store doors banged open with three men rushing inside holding guns</p>
<p>Derek didn't even get time to react when suddenly one of the armed men grabbed Stiles by his arm and pulled him close to his chest "Everybody stay where you are! This is a robbery!"</p>
<p>Derek's heart was hammering in his chest. He met Stiles's wide eyes and trembling posture and cursed himself for letting him out of the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading this story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tension cut through the air like sharp knife. Stiles's heartbeat was pounding against his ribcage, a strong and sweaty arm draped across his neck like snake, almost cutting off his air supply. This was so not fair. Why was fate always so cruel to him? Just because he ran away from his own wedding, that doesn't mean he should get punished every few hours. First he got hijacked from his run away car, then he got kidnapped by Derek, threatened by Derek, attacked by a lunatic lustful man and now he's been held hostage by another crazy dude who keeps on tightening his hold as if he was some kind of fluffy pillow </p>
<p>Was this some kind of 'Hurt Stiles' week going on? Why couldn't the man take Derek as hostage. Maybe he looked more vulnerable than Derek.. like he was some kind of perfect target.. like was there a sticker on his head that read 'Take me hostage' </p>
<p>Stiles's train of thoughts derailed when he heard Derek's voice "Let him go!" he inched closer and man moved two steps behind taking Stiles with him "Step back! I swear I'll kill him!"</p>
<p>"I don't think you will" Derek challenged and Stiles's eyes went wide "Are you crazy!?" </p>
<p>"I'll shoot him!" warned the man</p>
<p>"He'll shoot me!" said Stiles </p>
<p>"Go ahead" shrugged Derek "I was just thinking how to get rid of him...kinda getting bored over here" </p>
<p>Stiles's mouth hung open in shock "Bored!? You are the one who kidnapped me and now you're getting bored? I feel highly offended and insulted by the way" </p>
<p>The man frowned "What?" </p>
<p>"Yeah and not that I'm bragging or something but I've been a perfect hostage to him... until know" Stiles glared </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on here?"</p>
<p>Derek clenched his jaw. This idiot will never know when to keep his mouth shut. Why couldn't he see he was actually trying to save his ass "See? How crazy he sounds. Trust me if you keep him any longer with you, he'll drive you insane" </p>
<p>"Enough!" yelled the man adding more pressure on Stiles's throat earning a gasp from him and shouted at the man behind the counter "Give me all the cash! Now!"</p>
<p>"I.. I.." the cashier fumbled with the buttons </p>
<p>"Hurry up!" The man holding Stiles dugged the gun harder on his head making him hiss at the pressure</p>
<p>"I forgot the combination... I'm sorry!" the cashier cried. The second guy grabbed his collar and throttled him "Open the lock or he dies!"</p>
<p>The first man unlocked the safety of his gun and Stiles's breath hitched. What happened next was blur to him. Out of no where Derek picked up paper holder and threw it on the second man's head. He quickly pushed the man towards Stiles who fell backwards pushing further into the man holding him. All three fell on the floor, gun slipping from the man's hand</p>
<p>The third man growled and charged at Derek who responded with a kick to his stomach. The man toppled back into the shelf where Derek grabbed a bottle of soda and smashed it on his head</p>
<p>"Oh God.. you weigh like baby elephant!" Stiles pushed the man off him with a grunt "What do you eat, rocks for dinner?" </p>
<p>Derek quickly pulled Stiles by his arm but at the same time the first man was also ready to attack. He pulled a knife our and aimed dangerously towards Derek who briefly looked at Stiles and hissed "Run!" </p>
<p>Stiles's eyes widened "What?" </p>
<p>"I said run Stiles!" </p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you! I can help" Stiles offered only to get punched from behind by the third guy "Hey! That's cheating!" he then picked whatever his hands could reach and threw at his attacker without pausing for a second </p>
<p>Derek gritted his teeth and ducked when the man attacked him with the knife. He balled a fist and connected hard with the man's cheekbone. They faught for a minute when a sudden pain jolted through Derek's side but he choose to ignore and caught the man's wrist that held the knife. He gave a head butt to him and saw the knife slip out of his fingers. Another punch and the man fell on the floor face down  </p>
<p>Derek saw the second man was going for the gun beneath the shelf so he ran and caught Stiles's arm "Let's go!" </p>
<p>Stiles threw one last packet of duct tape on the man and stumbled behind Derek "We won right?" </p>
<p>Derek hurried his way out dragging Stiles with him. They were half way towards their car when a gun shot echoed in the air "I'm going to kill you!" </p>
<p>Stiles and Derek looked behind ans saw the second man was firing shots at them "Shit!" cursed Stiles with wide eyes</p>
<p>Derek saw they were in direct line of the man's gun. There was no way he could reach their car without getting shot so he turned to his left and ran towards an open corn field</p>
<p>Stiles stumbled finding hard to keep up with Derek's pace. His face and arms decorated with small cuts and bruises as they ran deeper into the huge field "Aww.. Aww... Aww... Aww.." </p>
<p>Derek stopped abruptly and turned to whisper harshly "Sssshhh!" Stiles collided with him, their faces inches away from each other as he stared into Derek's dark blue eyes, breathing heavily. Derek could feel Stiles's hot and fast breath on his face and he flicked his eyes on his lips. Damn had those lips always been so pink</p>
<p>Gun shot</p>
<p>Derek blinked and moved back to collect himself "Keep quite!" </p>
<p>Stiles coughed and motioned for his inhaler. Derek passed the inhaler and he puffed in his medicine</p>
<p>"We need to split for few minutes inorder to..." Derek spoke in whisper but Stiles was already shaking his head "No! We absolutely will Not split Derek" </p>
<p>"Why not? I'll distract him while you hide" </p>
<p>"Haven't you seen horror movies?" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Everytime the gang split, someone dies!" </p>
<p>"Stiles..." </p>
<p>"And to put a cherry on death wish...this is a corn field!"</p>
<p>Gun shot  </p>
<p>"What does anything have to do with corn field!?" Derek hissed looking around to see if the man had spotted them </p>
<p>"Everything bad happens in corn field! It's like a legend come true...a curse... a death trap...a...a..." </p>
<p>Derek growled in frustration and again grabbed Stiles's wrist. They started running until he found a huge sack of hay and decided to hide inside until it was safe for them to get out of the field. He pushed Stiles in first and then got inside, covering themselves properly with the hay</p>
<p>Loud footsteps </p>
<p>Stiles's eyes widened with fear as he clutched Derek's arm tightly. He heart was hammering in his chest praying man wouldn't notice them. His nose itched from the dust and he was going to sneeze any second. Derek scooted closer to him and that's when he saw Stiles was about sneeze and without thinking he grabbed his face and slammed his lips nearly knocking the wind out of him</p>
<p>Stiles felt his brain was lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his body. He made a small muffled sound at the back of his throat but didn't pull away or push Derek. His lips felt warm and firm, like they were meant only for him</p>
<p>When the man's footsteps started fading, Derek slowly pulled away from Stiles taking shaky and shallow breaths. He nearly drove back in for another kiss on seeing Stiles's pink bruised lips but forced himself to calm the hell down "Sorry... you were going to sneeeze.. he might have... sorry....I didn't.." </p>
<p>Stiles pursed his lips, face growing deep shade of red "Yeah... umm.. it's okay I guess.." he chewed his bottom lip "It's all good... I think" </p>
<p>Suddenly Derek felt a sharp pain in his side and he pressed his hand. He swayed, frowning at burn as he slumped back </p>
<p>"Derek? What happened? Are you alright?" Stiles asked in concern and was shocked when he saw Derek's hands coming up all bloody as well as his whole left side was soaked in blood "Oh my God! Are you hurt? Did you get shot?" </p>
<p>Derek couldn't remember being shot. It didn't feel like being shot. He then remembered the knife and realized the man must have been successful in stabbing him during their fight. His vision blurred and breathing quickened</p>
<p>"Derek hey! Derek can you hear me?" </p>
<p>Now that the adrenalin had left his body, Derek could only feel and think of pain that was shooting like waves on his side. His eyes began to droop close and body titled sideways on the ground. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Stiles's voice asking him to stay awake</p>
<p>"Shit! Open your eyes! Derek!" Stiles nudged Derek by his shoulders but his efforts were in vain "Are you dead?" He swallowed thickly, thinking about his options...</p>
<p>He could leave Derek and run...</p>
<p>He could finally be free from Derek and run...</p>
<p>He wouldn't have to pay Derek if he ran...</p>
<p>Stiles looked at Derek one last time and grabbed the inhaler from his pocket. He pressed his lips in thin line and gave a sharp nod "Goodbye Derek" </p>
<p>Stiles ran</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading guys! </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek woke up with a small groan. A dull pain throbbed on his side and he tried to move only to realize that he couldn't. Not because of the pain but a pair of hands that were tightly wrapped around his chest, head rested comfortably on his shoulders followed by soft snores coming from the person who was latched on him like a kaula bear. What the fucking hell was going on? </p>
<p>Derek gasped on another wild discovery</p>
<p>Not only someone was hugging him, that someone was also naked, like him, from head to toe, apart from their boxers</p>
<p>Derek quickly pushed the person off him only to receive another shock when he saw his face "Stiles!?" </p>
<p>A wide eyes Stiles scrambled away from Derek, falling off the bed in process "Derek!" he squeaked rubbing at the back of his head where he hit his head "Damn you're strong again"</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?" </p>
<p>"Sleeping with you?" Stiles smiled sheepishly as he pulled the covers to cover himself </p>
<p>"What!? Where the hell are we?" </p>
<p>"In a motel. I know it's not that good but..." </p>
<p>Derek glared and cut him off "What Happened?" </p>
<p>"How about good morning Stiles. Thank you for saving my life" </p>
<p>Derek narrowed his eyes "Stiles I swear I'll rip your head off with my teeth" </p>
<p>"Whoa!" Stiles backed up a bit "Where was all the strength gone yesterday huh when you were playing Nightmare on Elm's street on me" </p>
<p>Derek frowned "I don't...Stiles why are we naked on the bed together!?" </p>
<p>Stiles sighed "It's a long story. Wanna order breakfast?" </p>
<p>BEFORE</p>
<p>Stiles ran, feet kissing the land. His clothes and hair slick with perspiration, clung to his skin. The warm humidity around him made him feel sticky and suffocated. He brought the inhaler near his mouth and inhaled. He took a short pause and tried to calm his racing heart. Now no one will ever come inbetween him and his freedom. Not even Derek</p>
<p>Stiles paused abruptly. Derek. He turned towards the direction where he left the man and gulped down a heavy lump. Derek was hurt. He was hurt and alone and bledding. Something flipped in his chest. What the hell was he doing? Was he actually going to leave Derek to die? </p>
<p>The same Derek who saved him from the lunatic man who tried to get frisky with him</p>
<p>The same Derek who saved him from getting shot</p>
<p>The same Derek with whom he shared a kiss... something that stirred inside his heart</p>
<p>Stiles pressed his lips in thin line. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave Derek to die. He made up his mind and quickly thought of his next move. He ran back to the store and stormed inside. He gave his expensive watch to the cashier and in exchange asked for his help</p>
<p>The cashier went back to corn field with Stiles and helped him drag an unconscious Derek back in his car. He was glad the cut wasn't deep, just bled too much. Stiles drove to nearest motel where he booked a room for them and this time he stealed... umm... borrowed money from Derek's pocket and paid the rent "Can I also get a doctor? You see my dumb boyfriend cut himself and is now is bleeding his life out" he nervously tapped on the counter</p>
<p>The receptionist eyed Stiles for a moment "I've seen you somewhere" </p>
<p>"Umm...okay?" Stiles smiled "Always nice to meet a fan" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Doctor please" </p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do" </p>
<p>Stiles clenched his jaw "How about to speed things.. I pay you extra huh?" </p>
<p>The receptionist grinned "Doctor will be here in twenty minutes" </p>
<p>Stiles paid her and ran back to his room. He was really worried for Derek and prayed he would get better soon. The doctor came and patched the man giving him painkillers. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Derek's broad chest and wondered what would it be like if he rested his head on it. Not now Stiles! He gulped down the saliva and stepped out of the room to distract himself. He stopped at a local garment store and purchased a pair of clothes for him</p>
<p>It was around two at night when Stiles came back from quick shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He glanced at Derek and frowned when he saw him shivering "Oh God... now what?" he whined and went to check if the man had developed a fever. He placed a hand on his forehead "It's warm but not too hot to worry"</p>
<p>Stiles debated whether he should give Derek another round of painkillers but went against the idea since Derek hadn't eaten anything since morning. He sighed tiredly "Now who's the damsel in distress?" </p>
<p>Derek started shivering violently and Stiles's heart jumped in concern. He was no doctor but he knew that he needed to stop Derek's shivers and the only one logic way he could think was... </p>
<p>Stiles removed the towel off him and pulled on fresh boxers. He his own body was shaking as he laid next to Derek and slowly molded his body up against the man. He wrapped his arms around the man, rubbing his arms on his back and hands. Stiles couldn't stop a cold shiver that ran down his spine settling in the pit of his stomach. Derek's body was warm and well toned. He was surprised how well they fitted together. He felt a deep blush creeping up when Derek's arm snaked around his bare back and unconsciously pulled him closer, seeking for warmth in his sleep. Stiles buried his face under the crook of Derek's neck and muttered "Please don't kill me in the morning" </p>
<p>PRESENT</p>
<p>Derek stared at Stiles, mind still trying to process his absurd story. Did all the things actually happened? He looked down and saw he was wearing only boxers "Where are my clothes?" </p>
<p>Stiles's mouth hung "That's it!? I save your life Derek! I could've ran... I mean I did run... well technically but I came back for you... I gave away my expensive watch for you.. dragged your ass in here... called a doctor.... by the way you paid the rent for this room.. anyways that's hardly important right now... I took care if you whole night.. and... and all you care about is your damn clothes!?" </p>
<p>Derek frowned as he searched for his clothes. He got up from the bed when he found them on the side table and wore his pants, wincing when his side ached</p>
<p>"Hello! I'm talking to you!" Stiles moved to wear his own clothes all the while muttering to himself "I should've left you for the crows and vultures to feed on you..you.. ah.. cold blooded mammal" </p>
<p>Derek buttoned his shirt and turned around to face Stiles "Look Stiles I'm..." There was a knock on the door which made him pause</p>
<p>"Must be our breakfast" said Stiles and went to open the door</p>
<p>"Are you Stiles?" asked one of the two men who were standing at the door</p>
<p>Stiles gave a small nod</p>
<p>Derek walked closer to Stiles</p>
<p>"As in Stiles Stilinski?" </p>
<p>Stiles hesitated before giving another small nod</p>
<p>Derek narrowed his eyes</p>
<p>The man grinned and pulled out a newspaper "Stiles Stilinski who has 50000 dollars on his head?" </p>
<p>Stiles's eyes widened. Before he could blink, the man pulled a can and sprayed the cool liquid on his face. Stiles yelled when the strange liquid invaded his eyes and nostrils and staggered few steps back before falling straight into Derek's arms. His eyes drooped close and body went limp within seconds</p>
<p>"Stiles!" Derek cradled Stiles's body and glared at the two men "What did you do to him!?"</p>
<p>The man smirked "Same thing what we're going to do to you" he raised the can and pressed on the spray button.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so much enjoying hurting poor Stiles again and again.. Lol!  Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! I can't seem to stop writing on this fic so here's the next chapter. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up with a start. His head pounded mercilessly as he slowly forced his eyes open only to find them glazed and blurry. He was moving. But why? Where was he? What was happening? The last thing he remembered was getting sprayed with the weird liquid and then nothing. Confusion blossomed into his heart and he sluggishly moved his body into sitting position</p>
<p>Stiles rubbed his aching temples and looked around. They were back on freaking road again. Not only that it wasn't some stranger driving the car. Right beside him sat none other than Derek who seemed furious with his tense shoulders and deep scowl on his face "What happened? Where are we?" </p>
<p>Derek clenched his jaw</p>
<p>"Derek what's going on? I thought... weren't we attacked back in the motel?" </p>
<p>Derek remained silent</p>
<p>"Hello! I'm not talking to the wheel. By the way stop strangling the poor thing" Stiles gestured towards the wheel </p>
<p>Derek maintained his silent treatment</p>
<p>"Say something" Stiles eyed the man for few seconds "Wait... you didn't kill anyone did you? Where's the body? Oh my God... it's in the trunk isn't it?" </p>
<p>Derek took a sharp turn to his right, slammed on the breaks and turned off the engine "You went to a local store yesterday?" </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "Yeah so?" </p>
<p>Derek grabbed Stiles's collar and hissed "Your shopping trip was the reason those men were able to find you" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Do you know your pretty face is all over the local newspapers and because of that those men recognised you and wanted to take you back to your so called fiance" Derek explained throttled Stiles who's eyes went wide "What? No ways" </p>
<p>Derek pushed Stiles back "You know what I'm not even surprised. I actually expect you to make this kind of stupid idiotic mistake" </p>
<p>Stiles stared at Derek not knowing what to say. His eyes fell on the man's knuckles which were red and bruised. He raised his hand and ran his fingers on them "You're hurt" </p>
<p>Derek pulled his hand back "You're lucky I ducked in the last second before he could put me into dreamland like they did to you" </p>
<p>Stiles wriggled his eyebrows playfully "This means you kicked their ass and saved me again?" </p>
<p>Derek glared</p>
<p>"This is so awesome! We're so getting better with us" </p>
<p>"Us?" </p>
<p>"Yup! You and me! Team remember. I get in trouble and you save me. Yo team Sterek!" Stiles raised his hand for a hi-fi but Derek swatted his hand away "Team? This is more like one way street. You're the one who always fall into trouble and I've to save your ass" </p>
<p>"Hey!" Stiles pouted crossing his arms "I did save you once! Last night? Cuddle night? Ring any bells?" </p>
<p>Derek pressed his lips while Stiles grinned widly "That's what I thought. Look Derek I'm sorry okay but I've been wearing my wedding suit for last two days and to be honest.. I was starting to stink" </p>
<p>Derek wholeheartedly disagreed with that. Stiles always smelled so great. Wait a holy second! Why was he thinking about his scent. This has to stop! He sighed turning on the engine "Whatever. This is going to end soon" </p>
<p>Stiles jerked his head back, Derek's words hitting him hard on his chest. Derek was right. After they reach Miami and he pays him, it's all going to be over. He didn't know why but his heart ached at the thought of separating from Derek. No more Derek and Stiles? Will it be end of Sterek? He shifted, leaning his head on the window and closed his eyes. Why did he feel empty inside? </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Derek flipped, pinning Stiles beneath him. The younger wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and moaned. Derek leaned into kiss Stiles again and rolled his hips slightly earning a whimper from below "Derek..."  </p>
<p>Derek sucked a sensitive spot behind Stiles's ears making sure he left a mark. Everyone needed to know Stiles belonged to him and only him. Stiles shyly titled his head to give more access shuddering under the man's possessive hands while his own hands clawed at Derek's back with need</p>
<p>Derek worked expertly with his mouth moving down as he left trail of kisses on Stiles's body. His finger dipped inbetween the soft globes and Stiles gasped "Wait .. Derek.. I've never..." </p>
<p>Derek smirked placing a soft kiss on Stiles's belly "Trust me Stiles. I promise it will be good" </p>
<p>Stiles's chest heaved with short breaths as Derek pressed his finger inside slowly working him open. Soon he added two fingers and was pleased to see Stiles literally melt under him "You look so beautiful" </p>
<p>"More Derek... more please" Stiles panted as he tried to match Derek's fingers "I'm..I'm ready" </p>
<p>Derek grinned and pulled his fingers out, lining himself to enter "You sure?" </p>
<p>Stiles was about to answer when Derek started shaking his shoulder "Stiles! Hey Stiles!" </p>
<p>Stiles looked at him confusingly "What?" </p>
<p>"Stiles wake up!" </p>
<p>"I'm awake Derek" </p>
<p>"Wake up you sleeping beauty" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Don't make me kiss you. Wake up you idiot" </p>
<p>Stiles frowned. Who calls idiot to his lover while making love</p>
<p>"STILES!!" Derek gave a not so gentle slap </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles snapped his eyes open and gasped. He blinked couple of times before he saw Derek beside wearing his famous glare "What happened?" </p>
<p>"You were sleeping" </p>
<p>Stiles looked around, finally realizing he was having sex dream with Derek. His cheeks burned with red, half of embarrassment and half of the fact that he was still hard. Did he actually dreamed of having sex with Derek. That was so not good for his delicate heart. A part of him hated that it was only a dream. He wanted it to be real. He wanted Derek to touch him... feel him.. make love to him...</p>
<p>"Where's your inhaler?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>"You are having trouble breathing" </p>
<p>Stiles nodded. Yes he was having trouble breathing but only because of Derek. He didn't know what was happening to him and why did he feel this insane attraction towards the man. He slowly pulled out his inhaler and puffed two gulps of medicine </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice. Derek then pointed out "We are taking a short break. Let's eat something" </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Derek looked up to eye Stiles and saw him poking his food around. He was surprised the boy hadn't even taken a bite when usually he finishes before him. He  mentally scoffed at the silence. Maybe Stiles was thinking another ridiculous way to start a conversation</p>
<p>Derek sighed. After what he was going to do, Stiles might never forgive him. He glanced at the window and waited when the person would show up</p>
<p>"Are you going to miss me?" Stiles asked in small voice, looking up from his untouched plate</p>
<p>Derek raised an eyebrow "Should I miss your non stop chattering or your desperate need for falling in trouble?"</p>
<p>Stiles pouted, his lower lip bulging out a little. Why couldn't the oblivious fool see that... maybe like tiny bit.. like mili centimetres of his heart was falling for him "You're impossible Derek" </p>
<p>Derek took a bite and shrugged "So tell me Stiles. If you so badly didn't want to marry this David guy.." </p>
<p>"David the jerk" Stiles pointed out and Derek rolled his eyes "...why don't you talk to your parents about it" </p>
<p>Stiles dropped the fork and sighed "My mom died when I was eight. My Dad... we are close but he works more from his mind. It's all about money for him. If I get married to David the jerk, our companies will merge and would double his property" he finished with low and hurt voice </p>
<p>"Did you talk to him?" Derek again pressed on the question</p>
<p>"I tried but he wouldn't listen so the only thing left for me to do was..." </p>
<p>"Become a runaway groom" Derek looked outside again. Where was he?</p>
<p>Stiles followed Derek's gaze "Why do you keep looking outside?" </p>
<p>As if to answer his question, Stiles heard a loud noise outside. Like a plane was passing above them... no not a plane but more like.... His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw a helicopter land outside the small restaurant "No" he whispered in utter shock </p>
<p>Stiles's eyes widened when he saw David jump from the helicopter and walk towards the restaurant. He sprang up from his seat "Derek! Let's go! He's here! David the jerk is here!" </p>
<p>Stiles did an about turn to make a quick run but his body jerked back when a hand tightly caught his wrist "Derek what are you doing!? We need to run!" </p>
<p>Derek got up from his seat still holding Stiles's wrist "We are not going anywhere" </p>
<p>Stiles tried to wrench his hand out but Derek's grip was too tight, almost to the point that it was hurting him "Derek what... please let go! He's coming" </p>
<p>"I know" Derek spoke in calm and hard voice "I called him" </p>
<p>Stiles stopped struggling, heart hammering in his chest "What? Are you crazy?" </p>
<p>"It's for your own good Stiles" </p>
<p>Stiles was baffled. What the hell was wrong with Derek. He gritted his teeth "Since who gave you the right to decide what I want. Let go of me!" </p>
<p>Derek tightened his hold "You're going right back to where you belong" </p>
<p>The door pushed open and David walked in with a smile looking for Stiles who's eyes shone with tears "Derek please! I'm begging you. Don't send me back.. please let go Derek" </p>
<p>David spotted Stiles and his eyes hardened with anger. He plastered a smile and walked towards him "Hello Stiles. Ready to go home"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Quick update guys!!! I did say to one commenter that I'll be posting tomorrow morning but this chapter was ready and I couldn't stop myself from updating. Lol! Hope you guys like this too. </p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles bit his inner cheeks so hard that it drew blood. He faught the urge to pick the fork from the table and jam it on David's eyes. He turned to face Derek and glared at the man. Back stabber! How could he betray him after what they have been through last three days. Didn't he made it crystal clear how much he hated going back to David. He was even going to confess his feelings when they reached Miami but Derek bursted his happy bubble with a sharp knife that was going to hurt him for years  </p>
<p>David smirked when he saw the familiar fear in Stiles's eyes. This was all he wanted. The power to be in control "Thank you Derek for giving back my fiance" </p>
<p>Derek opened his palm releasing Stiles's wrist "I think we've decided something more than a 'Thank you'" </p>
<p>David smiled "Ofcourse. You definitely deserve your reward" he pulled a cover out from his pocket "As promised. One hundered thousand in cash" </p>
<p>Stiles clenched his jaw. Derek sold him out just for more cash. The pain in his eyes reached his heart as he pushed his tears at bay. He felt a strong hand wrap around his waist followed by a painful squeeze "Let's get going babe" </p>
<p>Stiles flinched as he kept staring at Derek who seemed unfazed by the fact that David was hurting him. A lone tear slipped from his eyes but he quickly wiped it away "Yeah.. Let's get out of here" </p>
<p>"Thank you again Derek" David kept a firm grip on Stiles's waist as they started walking. Just when he reached the door Stiles paused "I need to do one last thing before we leave" </p>
<p>David eyed Stiles before leaning in to whisper next to his ears and warned "Try to run away again and you'll have to face consequences" </p>
<p>Stiles didn't reply and walked back to Derek. Without warning, he raised his fist and drove a hard punch on his face "I hate you!" he then massaged his knuckles "Shit! That hurts"</p>
<p>Derek rubbed his aching jaw "Stiles I.." </p>
<p>"Don't!" Stiles pushed Derek with both hands "I didn't know you could stoop so low. You're nothing but a greedy bastard" with that he left with David not even sparing a glance at him</p>
<p>Derek slumped back down on his seat as he looked at the cover in his hand. It was killing him to see so much pain in Stiles's eyes. He had send him back to hell again and it was all his fault. </p>
<p>But what choice did he have</p>
<p>After the last attack on Stiles, one thing was crystal clear to Derek. This was never going to stop. Stiles will be recognized again and someone will try to hurt him. And what happens when their deal gets over and they part ways. Who was going to protect Stiles when he's not around? Derek shivered at the thought of Stiles getting hurt. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to ignore or deny the fact that he had started to like Stiles. A lot. </p>
<p>It was then Derek made a decision. Stiles would only be safe if he went back home. Even if it meant going back to David the jerk. Atleast the threat hanging on his head would be removed. He hoped Stiles would be able to forgive him someday. He rubbed his forehead thinking what he was going to do next</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Stiles stormed inside his house heading towards the kitchen. He pulled the door open with force and drank a chilled bottle of water even though he knew it was harmful since he had asthma but he didn't care. He was feeling so mad at himself. He felt like a fool thinking he could be with Derek. He blinked back his tears and straightened only to come face to face with David</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Stiles swore rather loudly in shock, his hand flying to chest as his heart thumped erratically, a panicked look in his eyes. David smiled devilishly "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" </p>
<p>Stiles took several deep breaths trying and leaned on the counter for support, silently willing his heart to slow down. He glared at the man not wanting to give him the satisfaction of scaring him "You didn't scare me" he retorted "It was just a shock to see something so ugly behind my fridge door" </p>
<p>David's smile fell and Stiles couldn't be more happier. He wasn't expecting David to push him against the fridge door and place his hands either side of his head "You'll not talk to your future husband with disrespect" </p>
<p>Stiles pressed his lips tightly. Future husband my ass "What are you still doing here? I'm back home so you can leave" </p>
<p>David scoffed "So you can run again?" he ran a thumb on Stiles's jaw who jerked his head away "You see Stiles, the thing is your father made a deal with me. It's you in exchange for a milllions and I've already paid half of it so believe me when I say, I'm going to make sure I get my share of interest every way possible"  </p>
<p>Stiles was deeply hurt by the fact that his father actually sold him for money but he forced himself to maintain his glare "I don't care about the damn money. I'll never marry you" </p>
<p>David hummed "Too bad" he leaned in closer to whisper "Don't you see it Stiles? It's not about the money anymore" </p>
<p>"What do you want David?" Stiles cringed at the hot breath that ghosted over his ears</p>
<p>"You" </p>
<p>"What?" Stiles's breath hitched</p>
<p>"I always get what I want and now I want you" </p>
<p>"Get off me!" Stiles yelled and pushed the man who stumbled back with a laugh. He could feel the familiar tightening in his chest as his lungs constricted, refusing to take any air in. His hand blindly went to his pockets but he couldn't find his inhaler </p>
<p>"Searching for this babe?" David showed the inhaler and mocked sickeningly</p>
<p>Stiles wheezed short and laboured breaths, reaching for the inhaler "Give.... it back!" </p>
<p>David took a step back with a smile "Oh poor Stiles is having trouble breathing?"</p>
<p>Stiles coughed, eyes watering with the pain in his chest "David.. please...I... can't breathe" </p>
<p>"It's really turning me on seeing you beg" </p>
<p>Stiles dropped on his knees, gasping for air. Dark spots clouded his vision, hands desperately trying to find anything to support that would save him from sending him crashing to floor but his body gave up and he went down on his hands. Just when he thought he was about to pass out or die due to lack of oxygen, David pushed the inhaler not too gently over his mouth and he greedily took few puffs of medicine until he could breathe on his own</p>
<p>Stiles had barely calmed down when David grabbed his jaw tightly "Just a reminder what will happen if you ever disobey me again" </p>
<p>Stiles glared through his blurry eyes hissing when David added more pressure "And for the record, I've my men surrounded this place so don't even think about running again"</p>
<p>Stiles slumped in defeat knowing there was no escape from his inevitable fate. David pulled his hand back and stood up straightening his clothes. He turned to leave only to knelt down again with a wide grin "I absolutely forgot to mention the most important thing. We are getting married tomorrow" </p>
<p>Stiles eyes widened "What?" </p>
<p>David adjusted Stiles's collar "I can't wait for tomorrow when I finally get to make you mine.... forever"  </p>
<p>As soon as David was gone Stiles brought his knees to his chest and hid his face. Hs let the tears drip down his face as he cried silently "Why did you do it Derek? I hate yo..no..I want to hate you but... I can't. I don't know...." he hicupped wrapping his arms around himself. He missed the man so much. He missed spending time with him. He missed how he was there to save him every single time he was in trouble. Fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes because this time he knew Derek won't be coming to save him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Another chapter! Hope you guys like this too. Sorry for mistakes. </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we there yet?" </p>
<p>Derek huffed out a tired breath "You asked that five minutes ago" </p>
<p>"Well are we?" Stiles prompted getting bored for sitting hours in the car</p>
<p>"No" </p>
<p>"You're a slow driver" </p>
<p>"You've no patience" </p>
<p>"Are you sure we are not lost or something" </p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes "Why don't you take a nap? Maybe give rest to your brain" </p>
<p>Stiles crossed his arms leaning his head back and sighed. Derek glanced at him thinking finally he will get some well deserve silence</p>
<p>"So when did you decide to become a criminal?" Stiles asked with his closed eyes </p>
<p>"I didn't know you could even talk in your sleep" </p>
<p>Stiles grinned thinking he fooled the man "I'm awake Derek" </p>
<p>"My bad luck" Derek muttered. Doesn't his jaw hurt from all the talking, he thought giving a quick glance at Stiles </p>
<p>"C'mon Derek. You know everything about my life. It's only fair you share yours too" </p>
<p>"Why don't you concentrate on the fact that you're kidnapped and you don't get to ask questions to your kidnapper" </p>
<p>Stiles sulked even more "Can't you drive faster than sixty?" </p>
<p>"That's the speed limit" </p>
<p>Stiles looked at Derek as if he had grown two heads "So? Everyone drives above speed limit. Plus you're a criminal. You've the official right to break all the speed limits" </p>
<p>"Stiles..." </p>
<p>"Oh look! That birdie just flew past us. I bet he'll reach before us" </p>
<p>Derek rolled his eyes</p>
<p>"I dare you to floor it!" </p>
<p>"I'm not going to floor it Stiles" </p>
<p>"Please?" </p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Just up the speed to 80" </p>
<p>"No" </p>
<p>"Oh my God...please!" </p>
<p>"No" </p>
<p>"Why the hell not!?" </p>
<p>"Because I don't want to risk your life!" </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Stiles smiled at the memory as he laid wide awake on his bed with dried tear stains on his face. Every moment he shared with Derek will always be treasured in his heart "I could have paid you any amount of money Derek. Why didn't you talk to me?"</p>
<p>"Stiles are you awake?" </p>
<p>Stiles briefly looked at his father and shifted to his side and mumbled "No" </p>
<p>John walked in closing the door behind and went to sit beside his son "I know you not sleeping kid" </p>
<p>"I don't want to talk to you" Stiles turned not wanting to see his father's face "Go away Dad" </p>
<p>John sighed running a hand on Stiles's back "You've every right to be angry with me. I'm sorry son. I.. I messed up real bad" </p>
<p>Stiles bit his lips as his father continued "I know you don't like David and to be honest he's a jerk" </p>
<p>A small smile formed on Stiles's face</p>
<p>"I had no right to sell your freedom and happiness but I have gone too deep Stiles. David's father will destroy us if you don't marry him" </p>
<p>Stiles slowly sat upright and faced his father who brushed off his tears "I'm so sorry kid"</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Stiles gritted his teeth moving away from his father "My life is going to be living hell and you're sorry?"</p>
<p>"Son I.." </p>
<p>"No Dad! I don't want to get married to David the jerk! I hate him. How could you do this to me? Don't I matter to you at all?" </p>
<p>"Ofcourse you do Stiles" </p>
<p>"Then why Dad!?" Stiles was getting agitated as he inhaled deeply. He hadn't meant to blurt out his words but it was too late "Did it even occur to you that I might like someone else" </p>
<p>John was surprised by Stiles's confession "You like someone?" </p>
<p>Stiles looked away fisting his blanket below. What was he thinking. He should be hating Derek not introduce to his father as his future son in law. There was nothing between them yet he felt heartbroken. Tears resurfaced in his eyes and he swallowed down his emotions "No.. There's no one. Just leave me alone" he laid back down and pulled the covers on him so his father wouldn't see him cry</p>
<p>John stared at Stiles's back. Even if his son denied, he knew the boy was in love with someone. But who? Did he meet the guy when he ran away. The father sighed sadly. It was too late. He could do nothing to help his son.</p>
<p>NEXT DAY</p>
<p>Stiles hadn't slept whole night thinking about his forced wedding. It was only in the early morning he managed to close his eyes due to exhaustion. Still in his uneasy sleep, he heard the door click open. Not wanting to face the dreadful day, Stiles pretended to be in deep sleep. Soon he a dip on his side and a hand run on his forehead and fingers playing with his hair "Wake up babe" </p>
<p>Stiles wanted to kick David out of the room or atleast hang him upside down on a ceiling fan. He pushed the offending hand away and snapped his eyes open "What do you want David?" </p>
<p>David smiled "I'll tell you what I want when we finally get to consumate our marriage" </p>
<p>Stiles glared "I wouldn't even look at you even if you were the last person on this earth" </p>
<p>"Get all snarky as you want Stiles. After tonight I'll show you who's in control" David yanked Stiles up by his arm "Now be a good boy and get ready for our special day" </p>
<p>"I'm not going to..." </p>
<p>"Ssshhh..." David pressed a finger on Stiles's lip and looked dangerously at him "Last warning Stiles. Don't make me do something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I might as well start with your father"</p>
<p>Stiles gulped down the heavy lump fearing for his father's safety. He trembled under the man's hard gaze and gave a small nod </p>
<p>"Get. Ready. Now" said David sternly getting up from the bed. He blew a kiss towards Stiles and winked "Will see you soon hubby" </p>
<p>Stiles almost gagged when David left his room. He slumped back on the bed feeling utterly miserable and helpless. Guess there was no escape. He will have to marry David the jerk. He took a deep breath and pushed himself out to get ready for his stupid wedding</p>
<p>AN HOUR LATER</p>
<p>Stiles reached at the wedding hall with David. He was given room and told to get ready for the wedding. When the doors were closed, Stiles ran towards the balcony and cursed. This time David had come prepared. He purposely booked a room which was ten story high. There was no way he could run without breaking few bones or avoid a possible death. There were two guards outside his room so he couldn't even go pass them. Stiles plopped down on the bed and sighed accepting his defeat looking at his wedding suit </p>
<p>Stiles put on his coat and looked into the mirrors and muttered "Can't believe I'm going through this again. All because of that... that... arrogant stupid idiot Derek" he gave a frustrared growl removing his coat feeling suffocated "You've no idea how mad I'm right now at you Derek. You ruined my life!" </p>
<p>Stiles grabbed his inhaler from the table and took two puffs. He was about to leave when he heard loud thud from outside. He frowned walking towards the door and slowly pulled it open "What the hell?" he whispered in shock on seeing the two guards knocked out cold</p>
<p>"Hey! Are you alright?" Stiles was half way down when someone gave him a hard push to the floor knocking the wind out of him. Before he knew what was happening, his arms were stretched behind his back and quickly wrapped with duct tape "Hey! What are you..." he shouted but then he felt the tape around his mouth effectively muting his sounds. Before he could see the face of his attacker, a black cloth was draped over his head blocking his vision </p>
<p>Stiles muffled out a yell which was ignored by the man who hauled him to his feet. His feet left the floor as he felt himself being lifted and hung on his attacker's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With heart racing and dread pooling in his stomach, Stiles could only hope someone would come to his rescue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you all probably know who is the mystery attacker. Still shout out in the comment section :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! This is the last chapter to this story guys!! I tried to sort things out in a much simpler way because I didn't want to involve dramatic rescue and ending since this is a light hearted story. Sometimes it's easier to end things without shedding blood? I don't know but hope you guys like this last chapter. </p><p>A huuuuuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU to all my fantastic readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. Gonna miss writing this fic. Your support is simply awesome. </p><p>On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes. </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was terrified. He tried to breath in and out through his nose but the black cloth over his head felt like it was slowly strangling him to death. He kept thrashing and screaming through his gag, hoping someone would notice he was being taken against his will. Where was his father? And David who usually liked to breathe down his neck was also no where to be seen. He really is indeed David the jerk. </p><p>What shocked Stiles the most was the fact that he was being kidnapped in bright daylight. How come no one is noticing this? How come no one heard his cries for help? Where was the man taking him? What did he want with him? </p><p>Fear once again took hold on his heart and he screamed. His couldn't stop his irregular heartbeats that were racing at high speed. Panic surged through his entire body and he whimpered. Air refused to get into his lungs and he soon started feeling dizzy. Every breathe felt like a knife to his chest. It hurt. A lot.</p><p>Even with the black cloth over his head, Stiles knew they had stepped out of the hall as bright sun hovered above them. He could hear a door open to a car and felt himself being pushed inside. He was too drained to fight back. All he needed was air to breathe. He needed his inhaler. His eyes watered from the strain as he feebly tried to take another breath </p><p>Suddenly the black cloth was pulled off his face and Stiles clenched his eyes shut due to brightness that attacked his vision. His ears were ringing and heart pounding against his ribcage. Everything was blur to him when the tape from his mouth ripped off and soon the front of his inhaler was pushed near his lips "Breathe... Stiles take it" </p><p>Stiles did as he was told. He greedily inhaled a huge puff from his inhaler </p><p>"Again" instructed a voice and Stiles obeyed like a child. Why did the voice sound familiar? The pain in his chest subsided and he looked at the blurry figure above him and blinked to clear his vision "Oh my God..." he mumbled before his body propelled forward right into the man's arms as he fainted</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Stiles was moving. Again. The feeling was familiar to him because all he has done for last three days is move in a car with Derek which was nice, like really nice because he loved spending time with him. He loved his macho looks that matched perfectly with his toned body. He loved how Derek always looked out for him and saved his life more than once. He loved that Derek...</p><p> Wait a minute</p><p>Stiles snapped his eyes open and gasped. He sprang up from his seat and mouth hung open when he saw he was in a car with none other than Derek himself "What the fuck!? Derek?" </p><p>"Whoa.." Derek lost control for a second before he focused on the road ahead "You're awake" </p><p>Stiles frowned "You.. I... what.. you kidnapped me?" </p><p>"Yeah sorry for the inconvenience" </p><p>"Inconvenience? Derek what the hell is going on here? What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?" </p><p>"Why are you complaining? I thought you didn't want to marry David the jerk" </p><p>Stiles shook his head in annoyance "Stop the car" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Derek stop the car now!" </p><p>Derek swirled to his left and pressed on the break pedal and at the same time Stiles jumped out "Stiles wait!"</p><p>Stiles ignored him and kept walking. Derek caught up with Stiles and grabbed his arm "Stiles I can explain" </p><p>Stiles wrenched his hand away "Get away from me. What the hell is going!?"</p><p>"Listen to me"</p><p>"You betrayed me! You sold me out to that jerk! I fell in love with you but you broke my heart!" Stiles turned around but was again pulled by Derek and this time he received the shock of his life when Derek slammed his lips over his</p><p>Stiles froze, jolt of electricity passing through his entire body. His mind was screaming and blaring about how good Derek's lips felt. He was being kissed by Derek and damn it was so sexy. Derek pressed more into Stiles increasing the pressure on his lips. He was glad that the younger male didn't push him away or pull back because he was in no hurry to end this magical moment. He didn't even realize that his hands were moving until one was curled into Stiles's hair, making sure he wasn't going anywhere, while other pressed lightly over Stiles's chest</p><p>Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt for support as his legs began to quiver with need. He is almost completely positive that Derek can hear his heart thundering in his chest. A moan slipped from his lips when Derek bit on his lower lip. This felt so good and so right. Only when air became a problem, both men pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes, panting heavily "Derek..." </p><p>Derek smiled pressing his forehead over Stiles's "I love you too" </p><p>Stiles's eyes widened "What?" </p><p>"I do" Derek confessed softly "I don't know what have you done Stiles but I can't live without you" </p><p>Stiles didn't know how to react or what to say. There were so many questions in his mind that were screaming for answers "I don't understand" </p><p>Derek pulled back to take his cell out and showed it to Stiles "Take a look" </p><p>Stiles took the cell with confused expression. It was some kind of live news going on. He waited for few seconds before a name caught his attention </p><p>"We are live back to David Hornsburg's story. Reports have confirmed that the richest businessman of New York city was arrested an hour ago" </p><p>Stiles was shocked </p><p>"He was charged for selling drugs under his company's name. It is said that all his industries and companies are being officially sealed. Even his old and new contracts will be considered null and void"</p><p>Stiles stood baffled "How in the world did this happen?" </p><p>"There's more" Derek smirked and Stiles glued his eyes on the screen "David Hornsburg was suppose to get married today when he was arrested from the wedding hall. Rumours say that his fiance is highly devastated by the news" </p><p>Stiles scoffed</p><p>Derek took back his cell "So David the jerk will be long gone since he'll rot in prison for atleast ten years" he finished proudly</p><p>Stiles stared at Derek, mind still filled with confusion "You did all this?" </p><p>"Yep" </p><p>"How!? When?"</p><p>"Don't forget I'm a criminal. I have my ways to get hold on drugs which I'm not very proud of but still I had to do it to save you. I purchased drugs from the money he gave and placed them in his office and called the cops. Simple"  </p><p>"But if you lo.." Stiles bit his lips with a shy smile "...loved me then why send me away" </p><p>"To get rid of the prize tag from your head" </p><p>"Prize tag?"</p><p>"People will keep coming after you unless they knew you were back home. I don't want you to get into trouble or risk your life" </p><p>"Wow" Stiles released a shaky breath "Wait what about my Dad. He must be getting worried" </p><p>Derek grinned "How do you think it was possible for me to grab you in the middle of day" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Your Dad knows about us. That was a fun conversation. I'll tell you the details later. Infact he was the one who helped me sneak in the hall and lead me towards your room. Just give him a call later"</p><p>"Unbelievable" </p><p>Derek closed the distance between them and cupped Stiles's face "Your Dad is free from all the loans and you're free too Stiles. No one will ever force you to marry David the jerk" </p><p>Stiles laughed in relief but then a frown settled on his face "Hey why didn't you come to me like a normal person" </p><p>Derek raised his eyebrow playfully and smirked "I thought you liked being kidnapped by me" </p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He leaned in to whisper seductively "I think I'll love everything you do Derek" </p><p>Derek titled his head to press a soft kiss on Stiles's lips. He picked him in his arms leading them back to his car "Ready for another road trip?" </p><p>Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulders and smiled lovingly "Always"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment one last time :-)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>